Borderless - Allegiances
Allegiances Thunderclan Leader Briarstar- brown shecat with golden eyes (mate Jadeshadow) Deputy Bouldernight- large grey tom with black paws and dark grey eyes (Former mate- Doveshine) Medicine cat Dawnwillow- pretty golden shecat with jade green eyes Warriors Greyclaw- grey tom with blue-green eyes(tumblefoot) Echopelt- calico shecat with green eyes Apprentice- Brackenpaw Badgersnout- black and white tom with blue eyes Apprentice- Stormpaw Jadeshadow- sleek grey tom with jade green eyes(Briarstar) Morningsun- tawny shecat with blue eyes Flintclaw- dark grey tom with flint grey eyes(mouseears) Dewfrost- grey tom with frosty blue eyes Mottledwhisker- tortishell shecat with blue eyes Mudfoot- black tom with brown paws and green eyes(frostpool) Apprentice- Chestnutpaw Squirrelstep- brown tom with Amber eyes ( Panthercloud) Mouseears- small black-brown shecat with brown ears and orange eyes(flintclaw) Apprentice- Barkpaw Oakshade- black-brown tom with orange eyes(shadowedmoon) Apprentice- Hollypaw Mistshimmer- blue grey shecat with misty blue eyes Feathermist- blue-grey shecat with misty grey-green eyes(birchstripe) Brambletail- black tom with fluffy fur and blue eyes Ravenstone- large black tom with blue eyes Birchstripe- grey-white tom with black stripes and blue eyes(feathermist) Apprentices Chestnutpaw- black striped brown tom with Amber eyes Barkpaw- brown shecat with green eyes Hollypaw- black and brown tom with green eyes Brackenpaw- light brown shecat with golden eyes Stormpaw- grey tom with blue-green eyes Queens Panthercloud-black shecat with green eyes (mate- Squirrelstep) Foster kits: Streamkit- grey shekit with deep blue eyes Shadowedmoon- grey, white, and black shecat with grey-blue eyes (Mate- Oakshade) Frostpool- light blue-grey shecat with dark blue eyes (Mate- Mudfoot). Kits- fallowkit- brown-grey tom with green eyes, snowkit- white shecat with blue eyes, and longkit- stripy brown black tom with deep blue eyes Tumblefoot- feisty Tortishell shecat with Amber eyes (Greyclaw) Elders Littleear- small tiny-eared blue-grey tom with still-bright blue eyes Snowflurry- blue-grey shecat with white spots on her muzzle and back and blue eyes Ambertalon- tortishell shecat with Amber eyes Shadowclan Leader Aspenstar- grey/white tom with leaf-green eyes Deputy Dustfall- dark grey and black tom with dark blue eyes (Marigoldstalk) Medicine cat Spruceblossom- kind dark brown shecat with soft dark green eyes Warriors Dawnfrost- red shecat with blue eyes Pineshadow- brown/black tom with orange eyes Shadeclaw- Black tom with green eyes Dusktail- Black tom with a red tinge to his tail and dark blue eyes Mossystone- grey/white shecat with mossy green eyes Needlenose- grey and white spotted shecat with green eyes Sunleaf- yellow/tan shecat with green eyes Jayflight- Grey tom with blue eyes Greyfern- grey shecat with green eyes Sparklight- red tom with orange eyes Appleshine- tortishell shecat with green eyes Lightheart- Calico shecat with Amber eyes Tawnybelly- Brown tom with a tawny underside and Amber eyes Bearclaw- Brown tom with Amber eyes Cedarheart-brown ton with green eyes Mintblaze- Grey tom with green eyes Frozenlight -light grey tom with gray eyes Apprentice- Icepaw Shimmerdusk- silver shecat with gray eyes Apprentices Icepaw- grey shecat with ice-blue eyes Queens Marigoldstalk- golden/tawny striped shecat with green eyes (dustfall )Echokit- grey-black shecat with green eyes, and Lionkit- Golden tom with Amber eyes Elders Tatteredpelt- scarred, shaggy black and brown striped tom with glowing orange eyes Quickclaw- grey with green eyes Windclan Leader Wolfstar- dark grey furred tom with sharp burnt orange eyes(Brackenleap) Apprentice- Lostpaw Deputy Cloverwind- Swift grey shecat with light green eyes Medicine cat Mistfleck- old grey shecat with darker grey flecks on her back and blue eyes Apprentice- Eveningpaw Warriors Hareflight- fast white tom with green eyes Runningstorm- fast white-grey tom with green eyes Cindernight- dark grey shecat with cinder-like Orange eyes Brackenleap- long-legged light brown shecat with green eyes(Wolfstar) Moorrunner- brown tom with green eyes( Poppydust) Leafwind- light brown shecat with green eyes Apprentice- Crookedpaw Furzepelt- calico shecat with Amber eyes Cherrynose- Tortishell shecat with blue eyes and a bright red nose Rabbitwhisker- grey and white tom with blue eyes Emberspirit- grey tom with orange eyes Apprentice- Burntpaw Ashdapple- dappled grey and black shecat with blue eyes Brushtuft- brown tom with tufted ears and blue eyes Quailtip- light brown shecat with blue eye and black tail and ear tips Apprentices Eveningpaw- dark grey tom with sparkly flint-grey eyes Lostpaw- Tortishell shecat with green eyes.(lost mother in kitbirth, only surviving kit) Crookedpaw- brown tom with blue eyes and an always bent back ear Burntpaw- black and grey swirl-pelted tom with ember-like orange eyes Queens- Poppydust- reddish shecat with black paws and Amber eyes.(Mate- Moorrunner) Kits- Redkit (Red shekit with Amber eyes) Holekit(Black tom with Amber eyes), and Rustlekit(Black and brown shekit with Green eyes) Elders Curlfeather- curly-furred silver shecat with blue eyes Firefoot- old black tom with red paws and blue eyes Breezeheart- Heartbroken black and white tom with green eyes. (Dawntail) Riverclan Leader Perchstar- small light-grey tom with pale blue eyes (otterclaw) Deputy Lightpond- white shecat with deep blue eyes (sandspeckle) Apprentice- Troutpaw Medicine cat Quietbreeze- silver shecat with green eyes and black stripes Apprentice- Willowbranch Warriors Lakeripple- silver tom with blue eyes (swanwing) Apprentice- Silentpaw Swiftleap- silver tom with black paws and green eyes (driftwaters) Apprentice- Silverpaw Eelsplash- silver spotted black tom with Amber eyes Apprentice- Mistypaw Rushwhisper- golden brown tom with Amber eyes (hazeltip) Driftwaters- brown furred shecat with golden specks and amber brown eyes (swiftleap) Swanwing- white shecat with blue eyes (lakeripple) Sandspeckle- tan tom with specks of different fur colors and blue eyes (lightpond) Otterclaw- sleek brown shecat with long claws and blue eyes (Perchstar) Apprentice- Firepaw Pikenose- brown and tan tabby tom with Amber eyes Apprentice- Pebblepaw Mellowtuft- brown shecat with blue eyes Beaverfang- brown tom with green eyes Yarrowheart- kind grey tom with green eyes Apprentices Willowbranch- grey striped shecat with green eyes Troutpaw- light brown tom with light blue eyes Pebblepaw- Tortishell shecat with blue eyes Firepaw- grey shecat with a fiery temper and sparking red-orange eyes Mistypaw- white, silver, and grey spotted tom with blue eyes Silentpaw- white shecat with light blue eyes Silverpaw- grey shecat with blue eyes Queens Hazeltip- light brown shecat with hazel ear/tail tips and green eyes (rushwhisper) Sagebrook- Calm light brown shecat with ever changing blue eyes (Yarrowheart) Elders Shallowfern- grey shecat with green eyes Goldencreek- golden furred tom with Amber eyes Minnowcatcher- silver tom with blind blue eyes, use to be the best hunter in the clan Swallowleg- calico shecat with green eyes Skyclan Leader Specklestar- light grey shecat with darker speckling along her back and deep blue eyes Deputy Rainpelt- tortishell tom with blue eyes Medicine cat Sandyheart- kind sandy-furred tom with yellow-green eyes Apprentice Fernpaw Warriors Oddeye- Brown tom with one green eye and one hazel eye Leafwatcher- Brown striped tom with green eyes Apprentice- Barleypaw Elmshade- light brown tom with darker splotches and dark green eyes Apprentice- Ravenpaw Cottonfluff- white shecat with light blue eyes Russetleaf- Russet shecat with green eyes and a darker mark on her forehead Emeraldblaze- Reddish brown tom with startling emerald green eyes Copperbird- copper shecat with Amber eyes Berryspots- Tortishell shecat with green eyes Shredtooth- former rogue with ragged brown fur and gray eyes Brightsun- sandy shecat with blue eyes Thistlehawk- brown tom with black stripes and green eyes (Leopardflame) Ambertail- calico shecat with an amber tail and Amber eyes Seedtip- white tom with brown ear and tail tips. Has green eyes. Apprentices Ravenpaw- sleek black tom with white tail tip and green eyes Barleypaw- sturdy black and white tom Fernpaw- quiet grey shecat with soft green eyes Queens Leopardflame- orange shecat with black spots and Amber eyes (Thistlehawk) kits: Tigerkit- brown tom with black stripes and spots and green eyes, Ashkit- brown tom with black stripes and grey spots with Amber eyes, and Brightkit- Orange shecat with green eyes Elders Spiderfoot- black tom with 6 toes on each paw and Amber eyes Sparrowtooth- old brown/black/grey speckled tabby tom with black stripes and green eyes Authors notes: Allegiences currently subject to change... This is based on the Warriors books by Erin Hunter, and I sure hope that no one gets mad at me for that, this is written for anyone to read, for free... so... Um.. Yeah... Welcome to my first public book...